


Red City Nights

by SirensCallCo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri craves blood hunt and Eve literally needs to be asked to join in, Akali - Freeform, Eve is that demon that you need to offer for her to actually take you up on, F/F, Kali is baby, Mmm Eve's eyes, Monster Girls, Other, Rating Mature just in case?, This is literally my first post on here mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCallCo/pseuds/SirensCallCo
Summary: Every now and then Ahri and Eve have a craving to go out for taste of blood, and tonight Ahri has the itch.A very short story in which Ahri wants to go out to sate blood thirst and Eve needs a subtext invitation to be included in on the fun. Oh- and Kai'sa knows and Kali is baby.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Red City Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm SirensCallCo and this is my first fanfic to be ever posted and created for here! Have mercy haha! I'm in a KDA Hell discord and the prompt for this was talked about and I don't remember but I haven't stopped thinking about it. So, I decided to write this during class.
> 
> Huge thank you to the discord crew of UmbreonGurl and Nox_Xon for supporting me and helping me!

“-And where are you going at this hour?”

There was a snap and click of a compact mirror. Evelynn peered from the shared living room couch of the penthouse to the doorway where Ahri stood, seconds from turning the door handle. The penthouse open area was cast in the darkness from the evening save for the nightlight from the city and moon above.

Ears that stood up from being called out, flattened slightly. Ahri turned softly towards the partly hidden Evelynn, arms folding across her chest, to eyes barely peering over the top of the couch like a midnight crocodile peering above the water.

“Out.”

An eyebrow rose with a glint of gold from the Siren’s eyes, “Mm... At 1:30? In the middle of the night? Where could you be possibly going?” Evelynn rose from her spot to softly pad around the couch to get closer into Ahri, only to stick to the boundaries of the living room.

“I’m going out Eve,” Ahri met Evelynn’s eyes with a sour expression, tail flicking aggressively.

“Don’t make a face, it ages you,” there was a hiss from Ahri before she continued, “What has your tail in a bunch?”

There was a pause before Ahri spoke up, “I need to go out.” Gaining no reaction from Evelynn, Ahri turned to head back to the door, but before she could turn the handle, Evelynn’s hand was on top of hers. Clawless and still cold to the touch she turned to face the other, and it was only then that the open floor space between the door and couch was long forgotten much like the personal space between the two.

“I can smell the sheer frustration-“

“Eve I’m not frustrated-“

“-and anger seething off of you.”

What Ahri thought was the start of a fight between her and the diva, died off on her tongue. Eve could read and quite literally smell the change in the air. They’ve both had episodes, craving the taste of a hunt, and helped each other but the fox thought she could go solo for the evening. The soft exhale of her breath gave her away as a tiny smirk peeked the corner of Eve’s lips.

“Join me.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

It wasn’t until hours later, right before the dawn of sunlight graced the city, that they returned. Ahri’s hands crusted with what looked like rust, her hair had a loss of sheen that came from being well groomed. Eve with splashes of red-like paint on her metallic claws, makeup askew and tinted with a similar color.

With a sigh and air of calm relief to be back in the safe confinements of the apartment, Ahri whispered, “I’m going to get cleaned up before the other’s-“ but her voice cut short with the sight of their tall dancer in the middle of the room, frozen solid at the sight of the two while dragging a half asleep Akali hidden under her excessively large hoodie. Kai’sa eyes widened half filled with concern and half with worry as she quickly glanced behind her at their drowsy rapper.

“Ah- hey Kai-“

The dancer squared her shoulders off, “Where did you-“

“We went out-“

“-To a club!” Ahri interjected before Evelynn could utter a word of the truth.

Evelynn shot her head to look at the fox, her eyebrows shooting up. With an eyeroll, she carefully took off her heels before padding over to Kai’sa and Akali. Kai’sa was hyper focused on Ahri, the muscles along her back shooting up before offering a frown and an expression that said, ‘You should have talked to me!’

“I’m sorry Kai, we can talk over breakfast?”

“Please, before we need to be at dance practice”

With the sheer mention of dance practice at the crack of dawn the rapper groaned before being silenced by a quick peck of the check from Eve. Rubbing her eyes, Akali squinted at Evelynn before rasping out in a half-awake brain,

“Eve did you paint your claws?”

There was a quiet chuckle before she answered, “Something like that darling. Now go get breakfast.”


End file.
